The TTURC Biomedical Informatics Core (BMIC) will: (1) design and maintain a distributed data management system to facilitate hypothesis testing within projects, (2) create and maintain a data repository of genotypic and phenotypic data to facilitate cross-project analyses and data sharing within and outside of the TTURC, (3) provide information and resource support, including training in use of web-based research tools, and (4) provide biostatistical support to TTURC investigators: During the current project period, the Penn TTURC Data Management Core has effectively demonstrated the ability to manage large-scale smoking cessation projects incorporating rigorous quality assurance of collected data and procedures that ensure integrity, security and privacy of subject data. The proposed BMIC enhances the current data management infrastructure by incorporating the data repository within a distributed computing environment that will facilitate data integration, cross-project data analysis and collaboration. This centralized strategy will increase efficiency and reduce the cost of undertaking the proposed research projects. In addition, the inclusion of biostatistical support will optimize research design and data analysis in a coordinated manner.